


Buon Giorno Principessa

by sunfishchamp



Category: La vita è bella | Life is Beautiful (1997)
Genre: Death, F/M, Genocide, Holocaust, Italian Character(s), Italy, Other, Sonnets, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfishchamp/pseuds/sunfishchamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Day Princess. </p>
<p>A sonnet written for the love that Guido has for his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Giorno Principessa

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment my English teacher gave us and I thought it would be a good work for a first posting.

 

Life is a Game, an Elaborate Dance.

The sweet lie deceiving the most innocent of spirits:

The innocent mind playing without even giving the .

“A Tank,” I claimed, “For that is the prize these conquests.”

Hide-and-Seek, a game of utmost enjoyment;

Played with a twist and a promise for an end.

Don’t go to the shower, the cloudburst will extirpate;

Stay here and hide, you won’t be found.

I said that to our son, our darling ray of light;

I had hoped he would never know:

He would never feel the pain, never know the fright.

I brought upon a curse, one that must always show.

Being who you are, loving those you love

Remember who you are, no matter where you go.


End file.
